


食堂阿姨/豆原一成

by ALIVEGIRL



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALIVEGIRL/pseuds/ALIVEGIRL
Summary: 自己挖的坑，哭着也要跳下去。
Kudos: 4





	食堂阿姨/豆原一成

夜凉如水，月色顺着树叶的间隙洒落在冰冷的瓷砖上，干涸的油渍在光线下映着点点辉光，未关紧的水龙头有规律地滴着水珠。远远传来零落的歌声，或者声嘶力竭，或是沙哑低沉，夹杂着练习舞蹈时脚步踩在木制地板的震动，昭示着这栋建筑的夜晚和以往并没有什么区别。  
这是一幢位于韩国某地的合宿建筑，庞大庄严，建筑大门口贴着巨大的三角形标志，历届的综艺选秀都曾在这栋楼里拍摄过。曾经沉寂过一段时日的建筑如今灯火通明，一群来自日本的练习生再次住进这里，怀揣着梦想和热情，日夜以汗水浇灌自己模糊的未来。  
她也再次以食堂阿姨的身份住进了副楼的小卧室。理了理因为岁月而夹杂了银丝的微卷长发，熟练地旋紧，因为长期从事繁重体力活而长了厚茧的粗糙的手指撑开皮筋，扎起了一个高高的马尾，借着窗外的月光遮掩一些细纹，仿佛自己也年轻了几岁。  
捂了捂心脏过分跳动的胸口，她深呼吸一口气，打开了房门。  
深夜的走廊安静得只有她的脚步声，和挤着时间训练的练习生们不同，副楼食堂的工作人员结束了繁忙的食堂工作后，天一黑就倒在床上呼呼大睡，她路过一间薄薄的关紧的门扇，甚至都能听到里面震天响的呼噜声。  
那是傍晚刚来骚扰过她的老男人，一个在洗碗区工作的老汉，粗糙的老手总是想着往她身上蹭。想到这里，她拧了拧眉头，额间的纹路在因前进而变换的灯光下拉伸出深浅不一的阴影。  
心下越急，便走得越快，她低头看了看自己的鞋，竟是一时心急看错，穿了平日里在打饭时才会穿的鞋，上面布满点点滴滴洗不去的油渍，她跺了跺脚，在回去和继续走的脚步间徘徊了几步，想到那人可能已经在等了，也顾不了那么多，赶忙往目的地走去。  
转一转下午离开时故意旋开的门锁，进了一片漆黑的食堂，她也不敢开灯，借着手机的手电筒满怀期待地绕着大厅走了一圈，结果并没有看到那人的身影，她失望地耷拉下肩膀，走进了约定好的房间，一进门就感觉到了一股带着塑料味的热气扑面而来，冰箱冰柜的轰鸣声扰动着人的神经。  
抬手一摸便找到了开关，打开灯后却被突然出现的黑色影子吓了一跳。她尖叫一声，把背对着她练习舞步的少年也吓得猛地回转过身来。  
汗水顺着他的下巴滴落在地上，少年的脸因为大量的运动布满了红晕，短短的额发也被汗浸湿成一缕缕，他抬起手臂擦了擦颊边的汗，浅浅地笑了一声，对她中规中矩地鞠了一个躬，嘴里生疏地用韩语同她打了个招呼，圆圆的黑眼睛弯起来，天真无邪的神情惹得她一阵心动。  
“你来啦。”她捂着嘴笑了笑，细密的眼角纹在室内强烈的灯光下无所遁形。反身关上了门，旋上反锁，她快步走近。  
似乎被她的突然靠近惊吓到，少年微微退了几步，指了指门口，说了几句日语，她听不懂。这与过去的情况不同，但是她没有因此有任何惊慌，反而顺着他的话点了点头，自顾自地说道:“哎一古我知道我知道，阿姨叫你来这里呢，没什么恶意，”说着掏出口袋里的手帕，在少年布满细汗的额角按了按，“你们男孩子这些天在这里练习练习练习，总是憋着多难受啊。”  
不明所以地抬手挡了挡她拭汗的动作，少年尴尬地笑着想推开她，同时尝试着往门口的方向走去。  
察觉到他的意向，她心里一沉，绷不住气低喊：“让你来，你都来了，这下又想走了？”  
似乎被她的语气震慑到，少年犹豫地停住动作，说了两句，听语气是在问她为什么要把她叫来这里。她脸上冷笑，下午她趁他打饭时她指了指冷藏室，用和日本女工那里学来的日语说了一句“晚上十一点。”他聪明，能听懂，却也傻，不懂其中深意。  
“让你来你就来了，”她的嗓音变了调，呼吸也随之急促起来，狠狠地攥住他的肩膀往后推去，“不如我们爽过了再走。”  
这样出其不意的动作，任是力气再大的人也难以在一时间反应过来，更何况她长期搬运一锅锅的汤水饭菜，手臂的力量与普通女子不同，少年一时竟真的被推倒在地，光裸的手臂敲打着地面，疼得他猛地皱紧眉头，捂住左边手肘，像只小猫一样侧着身体低吟了一声。  
她一听心中越发激荡，咬牙叉开双腿一屁股坐在他衣摆微微掀起的结实肚子上，双手钳住他的双肩，看他因为慌张而瞪大乌黑的、湿漉漉的眼睛，爱怜与激情席卷胸腔。  
“Mame、Mame…”她学着其他人对他的称呼喊着他的名字，以前她只敢在他路过窗口打饭、或是坐在餐桌上和其他练习生边吃边聊时偷偷看他，这是她第一次喊他的名字，多么悦耳、多么亲昵，她想让这个名字永远只属于她一个人。  
少年并未回应她的呼唤，察觉到了事情真的不对了，他用力推着她的肩膀，身体在她的屁股下挣扎着，口中急切又恳求，虽然那些话她一句也听不懂，却觉得这像是催情的春药，推着她快点进行下一步。  
“你别急，别急，”她从口袋里掏出麻绳，“以前也是这样，没事的。”自言自语着，她看着少年挥舞着结实的双臂试图把她推起来，只好把屁股往前挪了挪，坐在他的胸膛上，用绳子嵌进他微翘精致的薄唇之间，在颈后交叉，期间少年四肢乱蹬，却因长时间的练习失去了体力，又被她压着无法顺畅呼吸而徒劳无用。  
她动作熟练，不一会儿便完成了全套工序，少年的手被捆在身子两边，双腿胡乱蹬着也无法够到她一星半点，只会让他的体力流失得更快。深知他这会儿已是反抗无力，她又慢悠悠放松下来，抬手抚上他的脸颊。  
隔着一层茧也能感觉到湿漉漉的汗水填充了指纹的每个间隙，属于少年人蓬勃的朝气即使在恐慌的情绪下也在源源不断地蒸腾着她，看着和自己发黑的棕色手背强烈反差的年轻的肌肤，她摩挲又摩挲，闭眼享受了一番，自言自语道：  
“多久了，多久没有了……”对上那双映着天花板灯光的黑眼睛，即使在这样的情况下，他也像一头懵懂的小鹿，似乎懂得、又似乎不懂，粉嫩的舌在因被麻绳撑在无法并拢的嘴里软软弹动，说不出话便不说了，知道她听不懂，也逃不开，他放弃了，安静了下来。  
撩起他半长的额发，她缺少保养而有些干裂的双唇映上他的额头，吻进一些咸涩的汗水，抬起身子看了看他侧向一边的脑袋，笑了笑：“你乖乖的，宝贝，明天就多给你盛一点，没有发现我都有多给你盛吗，你总是吃得那么少，吃饭不要剩下，阿姨才能好好享受你的回报啊……”像母亲疼爱孩子般梳理着他柔软的发，看着他的长睫毛因为她的动作而颤动，她抬手拨了拨小孩的睫羽，“真是漂亮，真是漂亮，好孩子。”猛地站起来时，少年反应过来，弓起身子动了动双腿试图起身，她游刃有余地跪坐在他腿间，先是用双臂按住，再用膝盖抵过，手下跳动的腿部富有弹性的年轻的肌肉让她手掌微微发热，孩子没绑腰带，松紧带的裤头随意一拉便露出了里面的内裤。少年人因为慌张而加重的喘息回响在冷藏室，中规中矩的花色，中规中矩的款式，她脸颊通红，隔着薄薄的布料抬手抚上那一包鼓囊囊的东西。  
“果然……我没有看错……”女人笑得满意，颇有技巧地几个动作，物什便在手间涨大，未经人事的稚嫩并不需要太多准备，对任何刺激都格外敏感，只不过一会儿，他的肉棒便高高翘起，把内裤撑起了一个小帐篷。  
她抬眼去看，撞进男孩恳求的眼神中，眼角被猛烈的情欲染红，原本被吓得惨白的脸蛋再次粉扑扑的，像将将成熟的鲜嫩苹果，汗水在脖颈间星星点点，浓黑的眉微微皱着，凝视着她，似乎在祈求着最后一丝怜悯。  
娇嗔着摇摇头，她手中动作，他的呼吸也随之加快，无法合拢的嘴遮掩不住他低低的呻吟。 “舒服吗，Mame…”她轻唤着，停下了动作，一颗颗解开了自己衣裳的扣子，露出了穿着内衣的微胖的上半身。豆原早已闭眼转过头去，因为羞耻而涨红的耳廓仿佛能滴出血来。  
因为人到中年，劳务繁重，她的皮肤已经很松弛了，颜色深浅不一的肤面让她像个害羞的少女般低了低头，不愿解下内衣，让他看到自己更加下垂的胸部，只是转而撩起自己的长裙，因为此行目的明确，她并没有穿着底裤，此时身下一丛便堪堪暴露在空气中。  
颤着手拉开他的内裤，脱离了布料限制的欲望瞬时弹跳了出来，在她眼睛下可怜得一呼一吸，像只年轻又磅礴的龙，让她激动得直咽唾沫，似乎想到了这物捅进内里的感觉，腿间像千万只蚂蚁啃噬。那样纯洁天真规矩的脸蛋儿，却有这样狰狞的东西，一时间不知是该自满她眼光毒辣还是惊叹她捡了个宝贝。她苍老的嗓音在喉间呼喝着，像观赏艺术品般仔仔细细地看。  
豆原终是坚持不住，低低地出声恳求，细软的发因躺姿而上翘，露出了白皙的额头，衬得他的眉眼线条更加湿润，他的声音因为恐惧和生理诉求沙哑低沉，像碰撞在薄膜上的羽毛，搔动着她的心。原本急切含混地说着的恳求的话又再次被她的动作打断，少年绝望地看着她往上挪动身子，微微抬起臀，抬手便把他的下身往那儿塞去。  
“呼，呼，哎，阿姨的那儿吃了你的大香肠，宝贝，哈哈，”她因过分的激动破碎了言语，中年女人干涸的粘膜被一层层捅开，这令她快乐地仰起头，呼吸着室内混浊的空气。低头去看，少年紧紧侧着脑袋，脖颈上的软骨被拉出形状优美的线条，引得她弯身去舔啃，湿乎乎的口水糊在他的锁骨和脖颈上，身下越坐越深，久违的充实感让她越发情动，喊着他的名字，胡乱亲着他的鼻梁和嘴唇，颊侧，男孩只顾皱着脸忍耐身下的感觉，同那痛感与快感斗争，哪里有时间去反应，呼吸仿佛儿童哭惨了的抽噎，腿儿一会儿绷紧一会儿松懈，胸膛也不断起伏着，顶在她被内衣包裹着的胸脯上。  
“唔，好大，好大，好痛快。”她嘻嘻笑着，露出有些发黄的不算齐整的牙齿，今晚为了他，她已仔仔细细刷过牙了，掩住了令人不适的异味，她待孩子这样好，这些回报都是应该的。狠狠一坐，便整个儿包住了，她舒爽得舔舔嘴角，仿佛每个毛孔都张开了通气儿，轰鸣的冰柜排气声也在鼓动着她身体里的血液。  
这具年轻蓬勃的身体，这个纯澈无邪的灵魂，已经彻底是她的了，一个苍老的女工人，谁能想得到，此刻他的同伴都在练习或酣睡，比他们都年轻的他却正被一个中年妇女压在身下做这档子事。  
她打了个颤，享受完被填充的感觉，立马开始了动作，豆原倒抽了一口气，又颤抖着呼出，睁开眼睛去看她，长而密的睫像暴风雨中的蝶翅，他的眼神已半是恍惚，却依然懵懂，初尝情欲，不解世俗，不愿顺从，这一切都揉碎在布满泪光的眼睛里，眼角通红却不愿落下泪来，他狠狠咬着麻绳，忍耐着呻吟声，却也让女人更加快活，一边上下颠着一边说:“孩子、孩子，你这样好，啊，好让人心疼，你问问你的东西答不答应，哈，它正狠狠、捅着我的肚子呢！”  
这么久以来，她在这个机器轰鸣的房间奸过不少青年，他们有的身经百战，半推半就也把她操弄得淫叫连连，有的又慌又怕，还没一会儿就泄了，却也是第一次碰到这样倔的娃娃，即使害怕痛快，到这会儿也硬是不喊一声，明明这样厉害，她坐得在点子上，大东西每次都正正杵着花芯，像捅开了热泉的眼儿，让她只觉肚子汩汩涌动出水，口里叫得越来越浪，去掀他已经湿透的衣摆，露出白皙的结实的胸膛，结了薄薄一层汗，此刻正剧烈起伏着。她狠狠揉捏，又去拧他的乳头，粗糙的茧磨在上面刺激，一会儿便让它硬挺起来，被拧得红彤彤的颤巍巍着，让人看着眼睛都要跟着热了。  
少年躲不过上下夹击，喘着气儿低低呻吟了两声，眉头紧蹙，只神情愈发恍惚，纯粹来自肉体的快感让他仰起脑袋，视线在白晃晃的灯光下游移，光线也随着他的动作流在他挺直的鼻梁和被麻绳磨破的唇角，斑斑血丝顺着合不拢的唇角流出的涎液染上了耳根的麻绳。  
“好爽，哦，阿姨好爽，亲爱的，你干我！干死我了！”即使知道他听不懂，她也还是动情地喊着，那杵着她下体的盛龙只随着她的动作越发硬烫，让她的手心腿弯都出了汗，舒爽得眼皮子都跟着颤抖。她心中爱极了，去摸他的脸，豆原被她引着看进眼睛里，湿漉漉的几丝发随着动作与汗水粘在他眼角，衬得少年眼圈更红，眉目更黑，泪水星星点点未落，薄薄的嘴唇殷红，因为长久的干燥像绷紧的樱桃，轻轻一咬便能让汁儿破出。她下体越发颠得厉害，啪啪啪的肉体撞击声回荡在室内，和着她浪荡的呻吟和少年急促的喘息。  
女人仰着脖子，又低下头，去看自己松弛的肚皮下，被她含在里面的那根龙，不知是他的精液还是她的水糊在进出的根上，身下真是一塌糊涂。她从事劳作锻炼出的体力不容小觑，这样大力杵了许久，少年人初尝滋味，即使被吓得快感累积得慢，却也是经不住了，圆圆的黑眼睛眯起，洁白的前牙无助地咬着粗砺的纹路，隔着麻绳喘息渐浓，侧着脑袋去忍耐，女人只觉得内里越发涨大发热，挤得她像被热泉从头浇灌，狠狠抬坐两下，仰着头抻着脖颈皱纹，汩汩地泄了，那颤抖却久久无法平息，她伸着舌，啊啊地叫着，像垂死的老人喊叫的声音，上下缓缓挪动着去抚慰暗涌的潮，却听得豆原急促喘息，像被猛踩到尾的猫儿，长长泣了一声，终是哭了出来，泪水顺着眼角流向耳廓，胸膛颠着她滴落的汗。  
“哭什么，你下面还没哭呢。”她因高潮的余韵而话语懒懒，干枯的发一缕垂落在颊边，含着他依旧鼓胀的东西，“Mame，厉害的孩子，我天真的孩子，阿姨来帮你，好不好？”他的身体这样年轻，长期的舞蹈与运动让每一寸肌肉的线条都恰到好处，却只能被粗长的麻绳勒出紫红色的痕迹而动弹不得。  
她眯眼，略带混浊的眼神欣赏着在她身下被肆意摆布的稚嫩，猛地几下加快了颠簸，男孩双手攥紧了，喉咙里发出求助一样破碎的低喊声，抬起头来看着两人交合的地方，眼睛通红，轻轻一眨就有泪水扑簌簌地掉，甚至连长长的睫毛都浸得湿透，黏糊糊地搭在外眼角。几番折腾下，他仰起脖颈，脑袋隔着湿软的黑发磨在冰冷肮脏的瓷砖面上，终是闭着眼狠狠泄了，浊液喷射在她肚里，老女人闭眼长长喟叹一声，须臾间平复了呼吸，抬手不舍地抚摸了几下他结实的胸膛和手臂。  
直起身子，浓稠的浊液便顺着腿根往下流着，她拉出塞进腰皮筋的裙摆，穿好衣服，整理好自己的头发，又帮他理好凌乱的衣裤，不忙不乱地解下麻绳，塞进口袋，餍足地亲吻着他的额头。豆原剧烈喘息着，视线不知看向何处，大概是年纪尚幼，又或是其人如此，即使身上仍笼罩着情欲，也依然像一头无辜的白毛幼犬，没有任何攻击性。她也知道以他的性格，木已成舟，定不会再怨恨和报复，不禁再次感叹她几十年的阅历为这场情事做了铺垫，绝了后患，笑得越发畅快，布满皱纹的脸舒展开，混浊的笑声咕噜噜地鼓动在喉间，最后抚摸了一把他被磨破的唇角，沾上点点血星在指尖摩挲，才恋恋不舍地起身离开，留少年一人躺在闷热的室内，抬起手安静地擦拭着脸上的各种水渍，侧身伴着机器的轰鸣，紧紧蜷缩成一团。  
夜色渐深了，大部分练习生已经睡了，这栋楼再次回归了宁静，这个夜晚，似乎与过去的每一夜，都没有什么不同。


End file.
